Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is the main character and protagonist of the eponymous video game series. He previously fought Mario in the 13th episode of Death Battle, Mario VS Sonic, he also fought The Flash in an episode of One Minute Melee. He would later return in an April Fools episode of One Minute Melee against Goku. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Asriel Dreemurr vs Sonic *Aya Shamemaru vs Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic VS Bayonetta *Sonic vs Bowser *Sonic the Hedgehog vs Bugs Bunny *Sonic vs Burter (By SilverthehedgehogMan) *Casey Jones VS Sonic the Hedgehog *Dante vs. Sonic *Dillon vs Sonic *Sonic vs. Dr. Wily *Sonic the Hedgehog vs Falco Lombardi (By Cropfist) *Sonic the Hedgehog vs The Flash *Sonic the Hedgehog vs Fox McCloud *Sonic vs Godzilla *Sonic Vs Homura Akemi *Honeyfern VS Sonic *Sonic Vs Iron Man (scythe watch) *Sonic the Hedgehog VS Kamen Rider Kabuto *Kirby VS Sonic *Leonardo vs Sonic the Hedgehog *Madoka Kaname vs. Composite Sonic (vs. Kirby?) *Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mickey Mouse *Sonic the Hedgehog vs Pit (By PuasLuisZX) *Roadrunner VS Sonic *Rodan vs Sonic *Sonic the Hedgehog VS Ruby Rose *S-Sha vs Sonic The Hedgehog *Sonic vs Saitama *Sonic Vs. Sans *Sonic the Hedgehog vs Savage Dragon *Sayaka Miki vs Sonic the Hedgehog (By StarfoxSonicFan) *Scott Pilgrim Vs Sonic *Sonic VS Shadow *Shovel Knight VS Sonic *Speed of Sound Sonic vs Sonic The Hedgehog *Sonic vs spongebob *Sonic the Hedgehog VS Spyro the Dragon *Sonic vs Tracer As Archie Sonic *Bruce Lee vs. Archie Sonic *Archie Sonic vs Maxwell *Paper Mario VS Archie Sonic *Archie Sonic vs Pre-Crisis Superman *Archie Sonic vs SMT Dante *Thanos vs Archie Sonic As Dark Sonic * Dark Sonic vs Shadow Mewtwo As Sonic the Werehog * Sonic the Werehog vs Bigby wolf * Sonic The Werehog VS Dhalsim * Sonic the Werehog vs Foxy With Tails * Mario & Luigi Vs. Sonic & Tails * Mario and Yoshi VS Sonic and Tails * RATCHET & CLANK VS SONIC & TAILS * Sonic & Tails VS Rayman & Globox With Knuckles *Mario & Luigi vs Sonic & Knuckles With Amy * Mario & Peach VS Sonic & Amy With Shadow * Mario and Luigi vs Sonic and Shadow With Mario * Mario and Sonic vs Goku and Superman (By Cropfist) * Mario and Sonic VS Luigi and Tails (Complete) With Sonic-Verse * Mario-verse VS Sonic-verse * Mega Man Verse VS Sonic Verse With Archie Sonic-Verse * Archie Sonic-Verse VS Paper Mario-Verse Battle Royale * 1990s Console Mascot Battle Royale * Anime Heroes Battle Royal * Lego Dimensions Guest Characters Battle Royale * Mascot Battle Royale (Maxevil) * Overpowered Character Battle Royale (By 22otoolec) * Sega Battle Royale * Sonic Heroes Battle Royale *Sonic Heroes Speed Battle Royal *Speedster Battle Royale *Super Smash Bros. 4 Ultimate Battle Royale *Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale *Super Smash Bros. Brawl Battle Royale *Ultimate Video Game Heroes Battle Royale *Video Game Duo Battle Royale *Video Game Heroes Battle Royale Completed Fights * Sonic the Hedgehog VS Asuna Yuuki * Sonic the Hedgehog vs Captain Falcon * Sonic VS Charizard * Crash Bandicoot vs Sonic the Hedgehog * Gingka Hagane vs Sonic the Hedgehog * Goku VS Sonic * Kratos VS Sonic * Sonic VS Lilac * Link VS Sonic * Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mega Man * Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Meta Knight * Minecraft steve vs sonic * Naruto Uzumaki vs Sonic The Hedgehog * Sonic vs Quicksilver * Sonic vs Rainbow Dash * Sonic vs The Scout * Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man * Sonic VS Superman * Sonic the Hedgehog vs Yoshi * Archie Sonic VS Creative Steve * Archie Sonic vs Segata Sanshiro * Archie Sonic VS Shulk * Classic Sonic Vs Toon Link * Mario and Sonic vs Luigi and Tails * Sonic the Hedgehog: Hedgehog Battle Royale (Chesknight) * Team Sonic VS Team Lilac * Video Game Mascot Battle Royale Possible Opponents *Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) *Blurr (Transformers) *Felicia (Darkstalkers) History When he was born, Sonic was a baby Prince who one day would rule Mobius along with his siblings Sonia and Manic, but Dr. Robotnik caused his mother to seperate him, siblings and his mother from each other. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Height: 3'3" *Weight: 77 lbs. *Age: 16 *Freedom Fighter *Top Speed: Unknown **Average of 765 mph *Figure 8 Technique Attacks & Techniques *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Homing Attack *Light-Speed-Dash *Martial Arts *Can Burrow Underground Fire Shield *Impervious to Fire & Heat *Fiery Makeup *Disintegrates in Water *Mid-Air Dash Attack Lightning Shield *Impervious to Electricity *Electric Makeup *Disintegrates in Water *Magnetic Field *Mid-Air Jump Bubble Shield *Can Breathe Underwater *Water and Air Makeup *Bounce Attack *Bouncing Can Increase Jump Height Super Form *1000% Power Increase *Automatic Flight *Unlimited Stamina *Invincible *Positive Energy Aura *Duration Based on a Time Limit Death Battle Info (Fanon) Note: This primarily covers Composite Sonic. Background *Species: Hedgehog *Height: 3' 3" *Weight: 77 lbs *Age: Somewhere between 15 and 17. Not really clear *Fur: Blue *Eyes: Green *Occupation: Freedom Fighter. *Alias: The Blue Blur, The Fastest Thing Alive, Knight of the Wind, King Arthur (yes, really) Speed *Can dodge lightning bolts and run between raindrops. *Can vibrate through objects. *Vibrates fast enough to heal himself... Does it work like that? *Once went fast enough to ball up water and throw it... all in .00000000001 of a millisecond. *Once went fast enough to tear through dimensional fabric and travel the Cosmic Interstate by himself. **Distances and length in the Cosmic Interstate are measured in light years. As shown above, a mere fraction of the Cosmic Interstate has more than 148,000 light-years of size. Sonic traveled the entire Cosmic Interstate, got lost, and returned all in one day (Sonic the Hedgehog Issue #11) *According to Sally Acorn, can go from 0 to 65 MPH in just .00000000001 seconds. *Can spin fast enough to make himself invisible. *Can create tornadoes. *Can dismantle robots and guns faster than the eye can see. *Disarmed Mega Man's Mega Buster faster than he could react. *Disarms mines by running over them. *Can create tornadoes by spinning his arms fast enough. *During Sonic Battle, fought Ultimate Emerl for at least ten rounds in under thirty seconds... and won. **Worth noting: Ultimate Emerl had the power of all seven Chaos Emeralds, the combined skill of that games' entire cast (Sonic included), and the leftover energy of a destroyed star. *Picked sand off his shoes, threw it, and ran on it before it could fall. (Page 1, Page 2, Page 3.) **He did all of this whilst he was exhausted. *Ran around Mobius in four seconds. *Can create after images. *Can turn sand into glass using speed. *Moves fast enough to melt asphalt. *Runs fast enough to cut through steel and concrete. *Can outrun meteors. *Caught a Cyan Laser Wisp, considered an actual laser and capable of moving at light speed. *Replaced Santa; who would need to move faster than light to deliver all his presents in one night (AoStH canon only). Physicality/General Attributes Strength TBA Endurance/Durability TBA Miscellaneous *Double Jump *Can dig through the ground (y'know... hedgehog). *Martial Artist. **Primary style is a combination of breakdancing and capoeira. **Has shown skill in boxing and judo. **Defeated Ultimate Emerl, who had the skill of Sonic Battle's entire cast. **Fought and defeated Segata Sanshiro. *Excels in swordsmanship. **Defeated Knights of the Round Table Lancelot, Gawain and Percival in single combat. **Skilled fencer. **Prefers not to use weapons. *Can alter the hardness and softness of his quills. **In Sonic Heroes, he could cut through battleships without even moving at the speed of sound. *Quills can apparently sense danger (mentioned in Secret Rings). *Skilled Extreme Gear rider. *Can transfer speed into objects. **Can make a coal-carrying platform go faster just by standing on it. *Can use his speed to phase through objects, meaning intangibility. *Pseudo healing factor. **Vibrating his molecules fast enough will slowly heal him. **Healing ability increases when he collects more power rings. **Power rings as a whole restore some health. *Has a device that allows him to understand all languages, including those of alien origin. *Can walk on clouds. *Can breathe in space. *A damn good guitarist. Techniques *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Super Peel-Out *Strike Dash *Figure Eight *Sonic Boost *Ground Pound *Homing Attack *Light Speed Dash *Light Speed Attack *Foot Sweep **Can generate small tornados *Sonic Wind **Creates a cyclone *Blue Tornado *Time Stop **Allow Sonic to stop time **Stronger variation named Time Break *Sonic Drive *Sonic Wave **Charges like a Spin Dash **Shoots a blast of concentrated energy *Speed Break **Engulfs Sonic in flames *Stomp *Kick *Soul Surge **Slows down time **Increases Sonic's swiftness *Insta-Shield *Somersault Kick **Launches a wave of energy **Makes enemies dizzy Equipment *Landmines **Sonic Crackers **S. Air Crackers **Flash blue **Explode if stepped on or if another is deployed *Hammer *Shahra's Ring **Allows for magic **Can grant wishes *Swords **Cletea **Caliburn ***Sacred ***Exaclibur is a more powerful variation *Magic Gloves **Allows him to to perform Magic Hands, where he traps enemies in orbs and throws thim away. Vehicles *Cyclone *Speed Star **Can morph into plane and boat variants *Extreme Gear *All three vehicles allow for the usage of various weapons and items Color Powers *Black Bomb: Allows Sonic to freely maniuplate explosions *Blue Cube: Allows Sonic to create shockwaves *Crimson Eagle: Allows for true flight *Cyan Laser: Allows Sonic to become a laser and blast off *Green Hover: Allows for levitation *Gray Quake: Using this form, Sonic can go up walls and create shockwaves *Indigo Asteroid: Allows Sonic to levitate and maniplate gravitational fields around himself *Ivory Lightning: Allows for electrokinesis *Magenta Rythm: Allows Sonic to bounce on air *Orange Rocket: Allows Sonic to launch himself as a rocket *Pink Spikes: Allows Sonic to stick onto walls. Also grows deadly spikes. *Purple Frenzy: Turns Sonic into a chomper with suction breath and increasing mass *Red Burst: Allows for pyrokinesis and explosion manipulation *Violet Void: Turns Sonic into a literal black hole (although violet instead of black) *Yellow Drill: Turns Sonic into a drill, or, when in water, in a living torpedo *Final Color Blaster: Greatly enchances Sonic's attacks and/or shoots him forward into a rainbow beam Shields *Shield allows for protection **Additional gray variation *Thunder Shield **Attracts rings **Provides total immunity for electric attacks **Allows for a double jump *Flame Shield **Engulfs Sonic in flames **Provides total immunity for fire attacks **Allows Sonic to stand in lava **Allows Sonic to shoot forwards in a burst *Aqua Shield **Allows Sonic to breathe underwater indefinitely **Allows him to bounce *Gold Shield **Allows Sonic to perform the Blast Attack, where he bursts forwards at high speeds Chaos Powers *Chaos Control **Allows for space-time manipulation and reality warping Transformations *Super Sonic **Makes him over 9000 times more powerful **Allows for powers like the Arrow of Light and the Bolt of Lightning *Hyper Sonic **Almost invincible **Special move named Hyper Flash, that shoots out a blast of light that annihilates everything in the area *Excalibur Sonic **Golden armor **Can extend swords **Expert swordfighter **True flight *Darkspine Sonic **Pyrokinesis **Soul manipulation and generation **Reality warping **Levitation **Flight *Werehog Sonic **Superhuman strength **Double jump **Can extend and stretch his limps **Shield generation Feats *A leader of The Freedom Fighters and Team Sonic. *Has continuously defeated Doctor Eggman and his robot army. *Defeated several demons that threatened to destroy the planet including; Perfect Chaos, Final Hazard, Metal Overlord, Dark Gaia and Time Eater. *Was able to use Chaos Control; despite having no prior experience with the technique and using a counterfeit Chaos Emerald. *Conquered the lands of the Arabian Knights and King Arthur's Camelot. *Defeated Shadow, his physical equal at the time. *Defeated Metal Sonic, who is technically superior to Sonic in every way. *Fought Mega Man, stomping him in the first round (though with a home field advantage), and fighting evenly with him in the second. **Note that Mega Man healed himself and had help from his animal friends in the second round. *Survived a bout with Super Scourge, proceeding the beat him by exploiting his weakness. *Deals with Amy Rose on a regular basis. *Defeated Segata Sanshiro. *Officially participated in the 2008, 2010, 2012, 2014 and 2016 Olympics. Weaknesses and Faults *Cocky and impatient. *Can't swim. *Can be slowed down by various means including; glue, being underwater, conveyer belts and heavy shoes (Sonic Labyrinth). *Can still tire out if he runs too fast. *Most transformations have a time limit. *Has little to no superhuman endurance (without his powerups). *Got killed by Mephiles. *Has been trapped by Eggman multiple times (Sonic the OVA movie, Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Unleashed). *Has been defeated by Shadow, Silver and Metal Sonic the Hedgehogs. *SO MANY BAD FANFICS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uXsSgzKJ0fY Gallery Classic sonic next gen pose by mateus2014-d7ytdza.png|Classic Sonic sonic_2_pose_by_jaysonjean-d9ei0z8.png|Modern Sonic Super sonic world by nibrocrock-d88omt2.png|Super Sonic Super sonic final.png Sonic The Hedgehog - Sonic The Hedgehog as he appears on the front box cover of the very Sega Genesis game named after himself.png|Sonic The Hedgehog as he appears on the front box cover of the very Sega Genesis game named after himself Sonic The Hedgehog - Sonic The Hedgehog as seen on the rare Promotional Comic Book Issue by Francis Mao.png|Sonic The Hedgehog as seen on the rare Promotional Comic Book Issue by Francis Mao Sonic The Hedgehog - Sonic The Hedgehog as he appears in Archie's Sonic Comic Series.png|Sonic The Hedgehog as he appears in Archie's Sonic Comic Series Sonic The Hedgehog - Sonic The Hedgehog as he appears on the Title Screen of his eponymous video game series.png|Sonic The Hedgehog as he appears on the Title Screen of his eponymous video game series Lego Sonic.jpeg|Sonic as he appears in Lego Dimensions. Wait, what? Sonic The Hedgehog - Sonic The Hedgehog doing his jump as seen on a GamePro magazine issue.png|Sonic The Hedgehog doing his jump as seen on a GamePro magazine issue Excalibursonicv16.png|Excalibur Sonic Dark_Super_Sonic.png|Dark Sonic Darkspine_Sonic.PNG|Darkspine Sonic Werehog.png|Sonic The Werehog Hyper_Sonic22222.png|Hyper Sonic Trivia Category:Sega Characters Category:Sonic characters Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Animal Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Team leaders Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Sword Wielders Category:Home Console Characters Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Knight Category:Armored Characters Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Japan Combatants Category:Completed Profile Category:Shapeshifters Category:Air Manipulator Category:Time Manipulators Category:Vehicle Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Leaders Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Playable Character Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Hammer Users Category:Mascots Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Gods Category:Elementals Category:Time Travelers Category:Healers Category:Sket Dance Characters